


Shocking Realizations

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Severus Snape finally realizes that Potter is bloody hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking Realizations

**Title:** _**Shocking Realizations.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 763

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)[)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** 2013 Prompt 9: Naughty/Nice/Nutcrackers

This is the seventh part of my [ _ **Harry Potter**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **he Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1) series.

**Summary** : In which Severus Snape finally realizes that Potter is bloody hot.  
  
 ** **A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

 

_**Shocking Realizations.** _

   
Severus scowls at the naughty nutcrackers that decorate Rosmerta's tiny tables, wondering what made her consider such risque adornments appropriate for an establishment often frequented by school-aged children. He's just decided to call her over and give her a piece of his mind when sudden silence falls around the room, making him look towards the doorway with distracted curiosity.

His breath catches and every single thought abandons his mind in a rush of shocked surprise when his gaze settles over an amazingly turned out Potter, who is now rushing towards him with a flustered blush in his cheeks.

“ _I can't believe how bloody amazing the brat can look when he wants to...”_ He thinks dazedly to himself even as he grits his teeth in preparation to hear whatever excuse Potter is planning to give him before he stands him up in order to go and... cavort... with whoever has inspired him to dress up like a god-damned Quidditch Superstar.

“Sorry I kept you waiting, Severus. I bumped into Neville and couldn't get away without saying hello.”

Severus grumbles noncommittally, waiting for the rest of Potter's excuse with an impatient drum of his fingers and ends up frowning with thunderous displeasure when the man plops down on the opposite chair with a sigh.

“What are you doing, Potter?” He growls, incensed by the brat's thoughtless action. Doesn't he know that by sitting at his table before dumping him for another date, he's announcing that they were supposed to spend the evening together to whoever is currently watching them, which is pretty much every bloody soul in this busybody-infested establishment?

Potter frowns with the kind of confusion that Severus does _not_ find the slightest bit adorable.  
“What's wrong with you? I can't understand why...”

“You didn't have to sit if you're planning to leave. You shouldn't have shown up at all, now that you have better plans, Potter. I'd have preferred to receive your apology via owl. Your goody-goody decision to let me down in person is a lot more humiliating than the alternative...”

Potter's gaze widens to capacity as he blushes a bright shade of pink that slowly becomes the most peculiar shade of angry purple that Severus has ever seen.  
“Why in the name of Godric would I have spent an entire hour choosing my outfit in the hope of impressing you if I planed to turn around and leave for no apparent reason?”

Potter's growl sounds unnervingly incensed and his usually jolly gaze has become as hard as uncut emeralds, but Severus' whirling mind can't register any of that. He's too busy gaping at his companion with dimwitted confusion.

“You dressed like that to impress me?” He repeats the brat's bewildering statement with shocked incredulity. “Why on Earth would you want to look so...” - _'Amazingly hot. Breathtakingly gorgeous. So totally kissable that I'm having trouble breathing...'- “_ nice for my benefit? _”_

“ _Nice_?” The smug bastard challenges him, looking for all intents and purposes like he's read his mind and finds his inappropriately lustful thoughts absolutely hilarious.

“What can I say?” Severus shrugs defensively, attempting to save his precious dignity by attacking Potter's weakness: “Seeing you without the rags you enjoy wearing is a welcome relief. I realize that you don't have many chances to primp yourself like this, but...”

Potter grabs his hand so suddenly that he loses his train of thought and his disgruntled glare ends up tangling with the wounded expression painting shadows in the Gryffindor's pleading eyes.  
“Don't spoil this evening, please...”

Severus swallows uncomfortably, feeling inordinately distressed by the unhappiness that colors the brat's voice.  
“I'm just saying that there's no need to dress up for my benefit, Potter. I see you every day at work. I know exactly what you look like when you're tired or sick or wet like a drowned rat because you've forgotten to cast a simple drying charm. I prefer you the way you are, that's all. This is nice, of course, but... it's not really you, is it?”

Potter's warm fingers tangle around his own with unnerving gentleness. He looks so bloody... elated... that Severus ends up blushing bashfully in response to the boy's inexplicably intense reaction to his words of reassurance.

His surreptitious attempt to dislodge their joined hands goes absolutely nowhere and he ends up feeling well and truly flustered when the brat inches suddenly forwards, leaning heavily across the table to whisper the most fantastic statement directly into his shocked face:  
“I prefer you the way you are, too, Headmaster. You are the loveliest man I've ever met...”

 

**TBC...**


End file.
